Parfait et mieux encore
by Moira-chan
Summary: Si Furihata Kouki avait dû, en un seul mot, décrire Akashi Seijuurou, il aurait dit : effrayant. / AkaFuri, drabble.


**Titre :** Parfait et mieux encore.  
**Genres :** Romance (à peu près), niaiserie, drabble.**  
Rating :** K.  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** "Si Furihata Kouki avait dû, en un seul mot, décrire Akashi Seijuurou, il aurait dit : effrayant."

**Note de l'auteur :** ... Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :3 Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Ça fait trois mois que je n'ai rien publié, mais je suis encore vivante, et je reprends du service...

Ce texte était censé être un drabble, mais finalement, c'est un peu plus long que prévu... je pense qu'on pourrait dire que c'est un petit OS, du coup. Il n'est pas génial ni rien (désolée d'avance - c'est juste un petit truc que j'ai bouclé en deux soirs sur un coup de tête, alors si vous vous attendez à un super truc, ça risque de vous décevoir éxè), mais j'avais cette petite scène en tête, et... bref.

AkaFuri, donc. C'est mon OTP, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin publier quelque chose sur eux. :) Normalement (si mon travail à l'université me laisse suffisamment de temps libre), je devrais bientôt publier le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction beaucoup plus sérieuse et travaillée sur ces deux-là... J'espère avoir la possibilité d'écrire encore plein d'histoires sur ce couple, en tout cas. Ils m'inspirent vraiment beaucoup ! *_*

Mais pour l'instant, je me tais, avant que cette note se fasse plus longue que le texte lui-même. XD Merci de supporter mes bêtises et bonne lecture, j'espère ! :)

* * *

Parfait et mieux encore

_Effrayant_.  
Oui, décidément – si Furihata Kouki avait dû, en un seul mot, décrire Akashi Seijuurou, il aurait dit : _effrayant_. Ou bien, _menaçant_. _Intimidant_, sans aucun doute ; _impressionnant_, aussi ; mais plus encore, _terrifiant_.  
Avec ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux vairons qui voyaient et devinaient tout, et son intelligence incroyable qui comprenait tout, le rendait maître d'absolument tout, il sortait de l'ordinaire, il faisait peur, n'inspirait que l'envie de s'agenouiller devant lui et il était-  
Fort peu _repoussant_, cependant – et même, carrément _séduisant_.

A cette pensée, Kouki ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et d'avoir un peu honte de lui. Même s'il le craignait, le respectait et lui obéissait beaucoup trop pour oser un jour le lui avouer, le fait était qu'Akashi lui plaisait. Certes, l'illustre capitaine de Rakuzan et lui, misérable première année de Seirin, ne se connaissaient que depuis peu – à vrai dire, cela ne faisait même pas une année –, mais... il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sans que Furihata ne sache trop ni comment, ni pourquoi, ils étaient entrés en contact, s'étaient presque liés d'amitié (si tant est que l'on puisse appeler amitié cette drôle de relation qu'ils entretenaient), et le débutant de Seirin ne s'en était pas encore remis ; sachant cela, il était plus que logique qu'il ne sache pas comment gérer ses sentiments à l'égard d'Akashi.  
Embarrassé, donc, il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put, comme pour effacer de ses idées celle qu'Akashi était beau, au moins, si ce n'était magnifique, et réunit tous ses efforts dans l'accomplissement d'une seule et unique tâche, qui prenait la forme de la feuille de papier devant lui, sur la table – son devoir de japonais.  
« Décrivez un personnage dans les moindres détails avec un vocabulaire varié », ordonnait l'énoncé.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, écrit qu'une ou deux lignes – inutile de préciser que cela faisait, jusqu'à maintenant, presque une heure qu'il s'y était mis.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, d'un côté ; c'était le début des vacances d'été, et dehors brillait le plus beau soleil de l'année ; et puis, ce jour-là, non, cette semaine-là, ainsi que pour la semaine à venir, Akashi l'avait invité. Ce simple événement était un miracle en soi, le genre d'occasion qui ne se présenterait, dans sa vie, probablement qu'une fois. Cependant, avant de le laisser s'en aller chez celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, les parents de Furihata lui avaient imposé une condition, celle qu'il finisse ses devoirs d'abord – c'était alors que Seijuurou lui avait proposé de les faire une fois chez lui, et... Furihata n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.  
Pour la centième ou millième fois de la journée déjà, il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, évalua sa situation et soupira : non, sincèrement, agenouillé dans le salon de son hôte, penché sur sa table, dans cette maison où tout ne ressemblait qu'à lui, et alors qu'Akashi lui-même s'était assis sur le canapé pour lire non loin de Kouki, il ne pouvait pas y arriver.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé ; au contraire, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il essayait ; mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait s'être lancé, à chaque fois que les mots commençaient à s'enchaîner, cette histoire de « vocabulaire varié » le retenait, et... inlassablement, dès qu'il relevait la tête pour réfléchir, chercher un mot ou un autre, ses yeux retombaient sur la ravissante silhouette d'Akashi et c'en était fini de lui.  
Il suffisait que Furihata devine l'ombre de ses cheveux rouges, s'imagine ses épaules minces et pourtant si fortes, son dos fier et droit, pour que soudain il ne puisse plus se concentrer que sur l'allure noble, presque royale de l'autre garçon, alors que celui-ci même était plongé dans quelque livre documentaire sur le shogi ou les tortures en vigueur dans le courant des siècles précédents.

« Kouki. »

En entendant son prénom, de cette voix, d'entre ces lèvres, juste là, Furihata tressaillit. Puis, seulement, il réalisa qu'on n'ignorait pas les ordres d'Akashi. Aussitôt, il voulut répondre – les jolis mots bien prononcés de l'empereur chez qui il se trouvait l'en empêchèrent toutefois.

« Plus vite tu termineras cet exercice, plus vite nous sortirons, constata le jeune capitaine de Rakuzan, et il l'énonça presque avec lassitude, comme si c'était la plus frappante des évidences. Dépêche-toi. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la grande pièce autant que la page qu'il tourna juste après.

« A-ah, heu, bredouilla Kouki, tout perdu qu'il se retrouvait, o-oui ! C'est juste que... enfin... o-okay ! »

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme sentit la chaleur de l'embarras lui monter aux joues et prendre possession de son visage au grand complet ; aussi, il baissa les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer un tant soit peu sur ce qu'il avait à faire, et il ne remarqua pas qu'Akashi le regardait.  
Un soupir, léger, presque inaudible, encore plus qu'une page fraîchement tournée, le lui fit cependant réaliser.

« Faut-il que je t'aide, Kouki ? »

Sur le coup, Furihata crut sentir son hôte un tantinet exaspéré ; et il avait beau se permettre des choses aussi audacieuses que d'observer Akashi à son insu, lister les adjectifs qui le qualifiaient le mieux, ou encore ne se concentrer que sur son camarade au lieu de réfléchir au devoir qui l'occupait, il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas réaliser que quiconque exaspérait Akashi risquait automatiquement sa vie.  
C'est pourquoi il se contenta de jeter un regard de braise à sa feuille quasi blanche, comme si la seule force de son esprit pouvait suffire à y faire apparaître tous les mots qu'il y manquait, et ne répondit rien.

« Kouki, répéta alors Akashi. Faut-il que je t'aide ? »

Et cette fois, il l'avait dit d'un ton beaucoup plus appuyé – comme si toute cette histoire l'agaçait, comme s'il ne supportait pas que Furihata n'ait toujours pas terminé, et surtout, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cet idiot de joueur de Seirin avait pu ne pas accepter, non, carrément ignorer l'aide que lui, ô grand empereur aux notes excellentes et mieux encore, venait de lui proposer.  
Kouki, de son côté, crut bien qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort et releva la tête d'un grand coup, l'air paniqué.

« A-Ah heu eh bien en fait heu c-c-comment est-ce que..., bafouilla-t-il, alors qu'il priait les dieux du ciel pour qu'ils lui inspirent quelque chose à dire, un conseil à demander, un mot précis à définir. C-comment est-ce qu'on dit quand... quand... »

Embarrassé, il baissa à nouveau les yeux, et fixa sa feuille presque vierge, encore une fois.  
Sur le papier, il avait écrit « C'est un garçon de taille raisonnable, qui vit dans une demeure luxueuse », mais aussi – _effrayant_, _menaçant_, _intimidant_, un peu, puis _beau_, _magnifique_, _séduisant_ ; intelligent, efficace, méthodique, compétent, et... _excellent mais en mieux_.

Surpris, gêné, et désespéré tout à la fois de son propre travail, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et s'entendit, tout à coup, juste comme ça, continuer et demander :

« C-comment est-ce qu'on dit quand q-quelqu'un est genre vraiment excellent m-mais en encore mieux ?! »

En cet instant-là, si Furihata avait osé le regarder, il aurait sans doute pu deviner une once d'étonnement dans le regard habituellement insensible d'Akashi – il fit le choix de garder les yeux rivés sur sa pauvre feuille de japonais, cependant, et ne redressa la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la réponse se répercuter partout dans la pièce, contre les murs et le sol et la table jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Sensationnel, fit le maître des lieux, sûr de lui. Mais si c'est trop compliqué pour toi, tu peux toujours dire qu'il est parfait.  
– Parfait ? »

Sans réfléchir, Kouki releva la tête, le regard et toute son attention sur Akashi, tout en se maudissant pour n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à ce mot pourtant simple, qu'il connaissait ; et puis, à ce moment-là, il le vit.  
Akashi Seijuurou.  
Ce nom retentit dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice un jour de fête nationale, et tous les adjectifs précédemment notés lui revinrent à l'esprit, en même temps que ce dernier, là, _parfait_, mais-  
Toujours assis droit et fier sur son canapé confortable et cher, son livre de shogi ou de tortures ou d'autre chose entre les mains, Akashi lui souriait. Juste un peu. En coin. Et il se moquait, Furihata le savait ; il se moquait, parce que ce garçon à genoux face à la table de son salon n'était qu'un idiot dont les expressions du visage révélaient en toute sincérité la moindre idée qu'il lui venait ; mais il lui souriait, et si Kouki avait été jusqu'ici persuadé de pouvoir décrire l'entièreté d'Akashi Seijuurou de ce simple, unique, dernier mot, _parfait_, il n'en était d'un seul coup plus sûr du tout.

Existait-il seulement un mot qui puisse décrire quelqu'un dont le simple sourire moqueur, petit, en coin, suffisait à faire chavirer son cœur, après tout ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

... C'est niais. \o/ Promis, la prochaine fois, je posterai un truc plus sérieux et plus intelligent. Je vous jure, je suis capable de faire mieux que ça sur ce couple... normalement xD

Mais pour l'instant : merci d'avoir lu ^.^ J'espère à une prochaine fois !


End file.
